


tomorrow.

by LoserEddie



Category: Animal House (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, THIS IS JUST A JOKE I DONT SHIP THEM PLEASE IM SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserEddie/pseuds/LoserEddie
Summary: Tomorrow, things would be just like they always had been. To them, it was only another day at Faber. Not a vile rendezvous hidden in darkness, the only place they knew it would ever belong. The only place where it would ever exist. This matter coming to light would burn them with the fury of a thousand suns. Only in the pitch black of night could they be forgiven.___a midnight tryst on the football field.
Relationships: Lawrence "Pinto" Kroger/Douglas C. Neidermeyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	tomorrow.

Tomorrow, Larry would have another day of work. Another day of ROTC training, another day of lectures, and another day of looking across campus, just to meet the gaze of someone he knew he could never have again. He would wake up in the morning and continue life as normal, no acknowledgement of the prior events that unfolded as the rest of Faber peacefully slept. It would be a secret that nagged at him for years. Never could he fondly recall what occurred, not when he knew what it would bring. Backlash, punishment, everything they both feared the most.

Tomorrow, Doug would no longer care about the man he spent that previous night with. Not with the demons plaguing his thoughts, screaming at him to stop this crime, this sin. He would call his family and update them on college life. Not a single mention of the horrid behavior he partook in so joyfully. How could he possibly find happiness in a disgusting act? If he dared to recall this moment, he knew it would only throw him into a spiral of madness. For years to come, that is exactly what it did.

Tomorrow, things would be just like they always had been. To them, it was only another day at Faber. Not a vile rendezvous hidden in darkness, the only place they knew it would ever belong. The only place where it would ever exist. This matter coming to light would burn them with the fury of a thousand suns. Only in the pitch black of night could they be forgiven.

Tomorrow, this would be all but a different memory. But that night, beneath the pale October moon, the two men were just where they always desired to be. And as Doug zipped his pants, Larry gave a sigh. Not of annoyance, or exhaustion, but of bliss. Pure, unadulterated bliss.

“I love you,” He said, blue eyes locking with Doug’s hazel gaze.

A long moment of silence came from Doug. Until, finally, he took Larry’s hand. “I love you too.”

This would be the last time they ever spoke fondly. Not just to one another, but anyone they ever thought they loved. For in their hearts, they knew there was only one person they longed for: 

The one that they could never have.

**Author's Note:**

> AM I GONNA GET CANCELED FOR WRITING THIS???? please god i dont ship this i dont even like doug its just a joke in my discord server oh god oh f


End file.
